Beneath the Sheets of Paper Lies my Truth
by queen g
Summary: Songfic, Samson by Regina Spektor. JPOC. Daisy and James meet one summer, but James has a fear. Can Daisy help him to beat it?


Disclaimer: I did **not** write Harry Potter. I did **not** write _Samson _by Regina Spektor.

If I did either of those things I would be out buying clothes and singing myself to sleep.

A/N: Just a longggg songfic that was born whilst listening to Regina Spektor and suffering from PMT.

3 days and 20 sanitary towels later, it was finished…

* * *

Beneath the Sheets of Paper Lies my Truth

SOSO

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

SOSO

"Daisy, Daisy Thomas," I held out my hand, "And you are?"

"James Potter," He smelt of toothpaste and as his hand touched mine I felt a spark travel down my arm, hitting the pit of my stomach.

"Cold, Daisy Thomas?" James Potter had noticed that I was shivering - goose bumps. Caused by him, of course, which I think he knew, arrogant sod.

I pondered my answer. It was one of those life-changing moments. If I answered 'no' he would mostly likely leave our conversation and never return, but if I answered 'yes', well…

It seemed I was taking a bit too long to decided whether I was cold or not, for he started turning, in order to walk away.

I saw his back, with little tendrils of hair falling down past his shoulders. Slightly fly-away, and jet black in colour.

My hair seemed to be the complete opposite. Auburn and neat. It was loose that day, and the ends - none of which were split - lay just above my bottom.

The part of him which made me shiver and goose bump _was_ his hair - and then I realised the temperature of my body.

"Actually James Potter," I breathed in, "Yes, I feel a bit chilly,"

He smiled and put his arm around me, "Better?"

"Quite,"

SOSO

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed_

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_

_The bible didn't mention us, not even once_

SOSO

After our first encounter at the park, I kept seeing him all the time.

Not on purpose, by accident, whether I was on the way to the corner shop or just sitting outside the village hall.

"I think the polite thing to do," James Potter said one day, when we saw each other by the river, "Is instead of ignoring each other, we acknowledge that we live close by,"

I laughed, "That is a fantastic idea," He nodded and then spoke - delicately, as if he did not want to kill the conversation.

"Where do you stay then?"

"Down Chandos Avenue - number five."

"Really? I live at number twenty-six, Rupert Road."

"Ace,"

The silence stretched on, I looked down at my feet and James Potter looked at his.

Then he laughed, "This is silly,"

"Yes, it is,"

"I mean, you're really buff-"

"Wait, what?"

"Buff. It means really pretty and everything-" James Potter's cheeks started to redden. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Yes, I know what it means, I'm not stupid, just, what?"

"Oh," If it were possible his cheeks darkened even more.

"Well, cheers,"

Now it was my turn to go red - his eyes met mine sheepishly.

Placing his hands down onto the grass he sat cross legged next to me, staring up at the sky.

We were by the river-bank and it was 3 o'clock.

My hair was still red, and his still jet black.

Mine still perfect, his still messy.

On my left side (for James Potter was occupying my right) I had lain a plastic tub, filled with sandwiches, pork pies, and other picnic-y treats.

I had envisioned myself sat on that bank for a long time, and would've needed sustenance.

"Want a sandwich?" I asked, holding out a small triangle of white bread.

"Depends, is it ham?"

I gasped - somewhat melodramatically, "By George no, what do you take me for you young scallywag?"

"Good," He grinned and took it from my palm, "I bloody hate ham."

SOSO

We ate for some time, talking too - laughing lots.

It was so much fun and as the sky darkened we both tried to put off the inevitable - saying goodbye and going home.

Unfortunately, as James Potter lived further from the river than I, he had to leave.

Glancing at his watch - the hands pointing at 8 and 12 - he stood up and left.

"Well Daisy Thomas, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, that'd be-"

"Cool," He turned to walk away - exposing his beautiful back and his long, rebellious hair, "I'll floo you!"

Shouting as he walked down the hill.

My heart rose a little in my mouth and I decided that I too must go home and retire to my bed.

But he was flooing me tomorrow, and that was just perfect.

SOSO

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first , I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came falling on our heads_

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

SOSO

"Um, hello? Is that Daisy Thomas?"

I was sat in my front room, reading the 'Daily Prophet', when I heard his voice.

I looked over at the fire and jumped slightly, "Oh! Hello James Potter, what can I do for you?"

His eyes scanned the room and my person.

A slight grin crept onto his lips, "Well Daisy Thomas, I had a few things," His eyes lingered, "In mind."

Then I realised.

I was wearing one of my brothers - Jacks - old grey t-shirt, and it hung above my knees, leaving not much to

the imagination.

"Eek!" I squeaked, knocked my plate, landed my elbow in the butter dish and covered my legs - Merlin they were hairy, trust me not to shave for a while!

James Potter chortled, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I still need to see how good a keeper you are, or if it was just," His eyes lingered again - what a pervert! "…_bare naked _lies."

I replied - still flushed - "Err, yeah, of course - I'll be over in about an hour."

Hurrying out the room, I heard his voice - "I'll be waiting," and then the customary pop.

SOSO

I showered - quickly, and dressed - even quicker.

Shouted goodbye to mum, grabbed an unfinished piece of toast and a hairbrush - after all, the auburn locks had to be perfect.

On the way down to James Potters house I munched my toast and kicked a few stones on the lane.

Occasionally I would pause to brush my hair - it took an enormous amount of effort to reach the end.

He lived a short walk away from my house, thankfully, so soon I was stood in front of a mahogany door.

I reached up and rapped it sharply, awaiting entrance.

"Hello dear, you must be Daisy!" A woman with greying hair and winkled skin answered, her apron was covered in flour and she smelt of blackcurrant jam, "Come in! I'm Mrs Potter,"

She held out her hand for me, but then did a double take - it was covered in batter.

Mrs Potter laughed, a similar laugh to her son, "Sorry dear, I'm baking a cake,"

I nodded and hovered about in the hall wondering where James Potter was and if I was going to stay long enough to taste this marvellous sounding cake.

"Daisy, don't hang about here! James is in the back garden if you'd like to go," Mrs Potter looked at my knowingly and I left quickly.

SOSO

"And Potter scores another magnificent goal! _Raahhhh_!"

I watched him as he whizzed around the garden on a broom - it looked brand new, expensive. He was cupping his hands to his mouth and breathing heavily, in order to simulate cheering.

It was very funny.

He hadn't noticed me yet, and was still 'cheering' himself on, giving a running commentary of how amazing he was.

I decided to bring him out of his daydream and back down to earth with a soft nudge.

Or a big one.

"JAMEEES POTTER!" I screeched, the noise hurt my throat as it bubbled upwards, but his reaction was too priceless for me to care.

"I-wha-wha-aarrgh!" He had fallen off his broom.

I ran over, smirking, trying to cough in order to conceal laughter but it wasn't really working.

"You okay, 'magnificent James Potter'?"

"Not…funny…in…pain…" He gasped - I thought he had been winded, but it didn't make the situation less hilarious.

"Would you like me to get your mummy James Potter?"

He moaned in agreement, and I called Mrs Potter, eyes watering from laughter.

I was slightly afraid she would be angry - blame his fall on me, shout for laughing at him.

However she soon was wiping her eyes merrily as we helped her son limp into the kitchen.

"Mummy…can I get some of that cake?"

"Of course James, let me just cut you and Daisy as slice," And she quickly busied herself with preparing a dish.

"_Mummy_?" I whispered, "Seriously, _Mummy_?"

"I did what I had to do…" He grinned wickedly, eyeing the cake, and I understood.

"You, James Potter, are a-" I accepted a slice and took a bite - it tasted like heaven.

"Prick?" He supplied, tucking into his slice also.

"Actually, I was going to say genius."

SOSO

I shivered.

It was dark, stars where plentiful across the sky and I could hear owls hooting.

"…flinched slightly early - you need to wait until you're absolutely sure that I'm going to try and score,"

He ruffled up his hair - so cute, "Never be afraid to take a chance, neither. If you think I'm going left but you're not sure, go left! The Seeker can make up the points lost,"

It was amazing.

Here I was sat in a garden talking.

Talking about _Quidditch_.

With a _boy._

A _very cute _boy, who was smart and lived in the same village as me - all these facts were rare alone, but strung all together, this boy was something of a miracle.

Still talking about Quidditch animatedly, he noticed my mind was elsewhere.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit," I shivered, and he supplied the rest of my answer.

"Cold?"

"Mhmm," I lay my head on his shoulder, and pushed my body up against him.

So warm was his arm, and comfy.

I was cold and tired and wanted to be held.

"Daisy Thomas, would you like me to…ah, warm you up?"

I couldn't see his face so I did not know if the double-entendre was deliberate.

But it was James Potter.

Of course it was deliberate.

Here again, was another life-changing question.

If I replied 'no', he would most certainly assume I thought of him as nothing more than a brother, and never go down this 'kissing-path' again.

The last thing I wanted.

If I said 'yes', then would he kiss me?

How did you kiss?

Was he good at kissing?

Was _I_ good at kissing?

And then, if he didn't kiss me, would I look like a complete berk, sat there, lips pursed?

My brow furrowed, and then he spoke, gruffly.

"Daisy Thomas, I am going to take that as a yes,"

It probably would have been romantic if I had not been put off by the amount of saliva filling my mouth.

But his hands ran into my hair, fingers moving freely through the untangled ends.

I mirrored the actions on him, messing his up even more - which I am sure he was glad of.

How long his hair was, how soft.

I was lost the daydream when James Potter pulled away - because he had to, his words, not mine, 're-surface for air'.

SOSO

_Samson came to my bed_

_Told me that my hair was red_

_He told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors and the yellow light_

_He told me that I'd done alright_

_and kissed me till the morning light the morning light_

_and he kissed me till the morning light_

SOSO

It became apparent to me that my mum and James Potters mum were good friends - supposedly they had been for a long time.

So when Mr and Mrs Potter decided to visit Grandma Potter for a week, their son came to stay with us.

"We appreciate this Teresa, we really do," They said, luggage in hand, ready to walk to the villages apparation point.

"No problem, the pleasures all mine!" My mum said, as she invited James into the house. It stank of

Rosemary, but James assured me this was a good thing.

I gave him the tour, as instructed - we were forbidden to go into my room.

Honestly, they thought I was some degenerate hussy that couldn't be trusted!

Mind you, my bed did look pretty soft. Warm. Inviting…

"…couldn't go to Remus'. Apparently _'too dangerous'_," James Potter was talking and I had not been listening.

I guessed the next thing he wanted me to say.

"Why _dangerous_?"

He frowned, "Oh…he has a…um…furry little problem,"

I treaded carefully - this was obviously uncomfortable territory, "Like a badly behaved rabbit?"

James Potter snorted with laughter, "Yes, a badly behaved rabbit…"

This conversation did not turn out to be a bad idea after all, it got us talking about Hogwarts and other

things.

I found out that in September he would be starting the same year I was - fourth - and was in Gryffindor, whereas I in Hufflepuff.

He had three best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They liked to sit in the common room and piss about - sometimes they played jokes on each other and fellow students.

He found out I had two best friends, Chloe Rink and Bethany Grant.

We liked to sit in our dormitory discussing crap, and eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Now we know the basics," He said, and stretched his legs out, "Lets find out the boring-don't-nee-to-know-stuff,"

I complied, and stretched my legs out in suit.

We were sat in the living room on the floor, backs up against the sofa.

Mum and dad were out shopping with Jack, so the house was nice and quiet.

"So, are you going to start, or should I?" He asked, and I said I didn't know.

What was I supposed to do?

Tell a want?

A fear?

A secret?

A hate?

Almost as if he could read my mind, he said, "Just, something. Start with a hate."

I hesitated.

I'd go for the easy stuff first - granted, this was hard, but still pretty easy.

"I hate my middle name with a passion…"

He waited.

"…Gertrude," I breathed out darkly, and narrowed my eyes.

James laughed, laughed and laughed some more but then I snapped.

"If you tell anyone I will be forced to…to…"

"To what exactly? Daisy GERTRUDE Thomas, you don't have nothing on me,"

I winced at his double negative.

Silly boy with silly grammar.

"I'll tell you something, equally as horrifying, to even the score ,"

I knew this wasn't - revealing my middle name was death defying stuff, but James Potters insited.

"Okay," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath - I laughed, "Okay. I have a fear. It's stupid. Really

stupid. Monumentally stupid-"

I put my finger up in the air, stopping him mid-sentence, "What is it? I won't laugh,"

"You'd better not," He took another deep breath, "I, James Potter, have Tonsurephobia,"

"Huh?!"

"It means I have a fear of haircuts!"

I stopped. Now, this was quite funny but…I just couldn't bring myself to laugh at him.

He looked so sad and innocent and I began to stroke his hair, "It's not that long though,"

"Magic. Mum's charmed it so it never grows past my shoulders - but still, it'd be nice to have it short,"

I continued to stroke, letting the black waves fall in-between my fingers.

"Let me cut it for you," I took a shot.

Now, for him, it was time for a life changing question, and I wondered if he was giving it as much thought as I was-

"No," He looked away from me, "Sorry."

SOSO

That night was quiet, James Potter and I did not really talk much.

I felt bruised.

Which was silly, considering he'd had this phobia all his life, and I was just expecting him to trust me?

Stupid girl.

I rolled over in my bed and tried to sleep.

No more than fifteen minutes could have past when I heard my door creak open.

"Jack, what do you want?" I assumed it was my brother, coming to throw water over me or something, or tell me the house was on fire - which was ridiculous to think.

It wasn't Jack.

"I had a dream." It was him, and his jet black hair was still as long as it had been that afternoon.

"Oh? What about?"

"You," For some reason my breathing became heavier, "And your hair,"

My hair? I wondered if, as well as his phobia, he had some weird fetish.

I was lost in my thoughts when he climbed into my bed with me - it was wide, so he fitted, but it did not

make the situation less awkward.

"Your hair. It's long. Red."

I shook my head, "Auburn, when I was little I used to think it was red but…apparently not,"

He lifted up a hand and began to stroke it, "Nope, definitely red."

Our faces moved closer together and, just as our lips were nearly touching, "I want you to cut it,"

"What?"

I breathed back, and tried to move closer. He smelt wonderful, still of toothpaste reminiscent of the day we first met.

"If you cut yours, I'll cut mine,"

What was it about this boy that created life-changing questions?

I had to say yes.

I had to help him over come his fear and well, this way would be best.

But I've had long hair since I can remember!

It'd look awful short.

Maybe I can find a charm for it? To make it grow quicker?

Oh, but I'm the worst student in Professor Flitwicks class, that'll never pan out.

He looked at me, he knew the answer.

He knew that I couldn't - I could never - agree to this, it was too bold and daring and-

"Yes."

What is it about James Potters face than just makes me want to please him?

"Great, I'll go get the scissors,"

"Wait, now?!"

"Yeah! I'm not going to hang around, might change my mind,"

SOSO

Soon he returned, kitchen scissors in his hand.

Sharp. Glinting in the light.

The deal was for him to cut mine, then I his.

I breathed in quickly, scrunched up my face and said, "Go!"

He cut.

I heard the snips - the click, click, click of the scissor hands.

I felt hair fall down.

My head was lighter - freer.

"Done," He spoke - marvelled at how calm I was.

I asked for a mirror, but wasn't allowed one until I'd cut his, so we switched places and I started.

He flinched.

"Relax, James Potter, I know you can do this,"

And so he did.

SOSO

I was done and he called out - "Accio Mirror!"

We both looked in the dusty, reflective surface and I cringed.

"Ahh! It's so…so…so…"

"Short," He supplied, grinning, "I like it. Not really in keeping with the fashion but, my neck feels cooler."

"Mines stumpy," I grumbled - it had been three hours since he walked into my room, I was tired and felt ugly, "I look like a ginger boy."

"No, you don't," He turned to look at me, and ran his fingers through my hair.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to reach the ends.

"You hair is red. Beautiful," Went back to admiring his own short locks, "You've done alright!"

I put my head on his shoulder, and then he kissed me.

I felt something electric, like I had the first day I met James Potter.

We had a connection now - it was strong.

Powerful.

The room stank of freshly cut hair.

SOSO

_Samson went back to bed_

_not much hair left on his head_

_Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed_

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_

_And history books forgot about us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

SOSO

It didn't officially end until September - but I think we both felt the last day was August the twenty-

somethingth.

We went to Diagon Alley together, and conversation was wearing thin, as it had been the past few days.

He saw some people - Sirius, among them.

A few girls - giggling girls with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Couples, some friends, relative.

And another girl.

Different.

"Evans…" He breathed.

SOSO

And I knew he was gone.

She had red hair.

Long, red hair.

Curly, long, red hair.

Developed chest.

Smelt like toothpaste when she came over, shouted, and told him to 'Get a life'.

SOSO

"Bye Daisy," He pecked my lightly on the cheek - so lightly, I almost didn't feel it.

"See you later James,"

We had flooed home together, in silence.

After he left the cottage I ran straight up to my room, slammed the door, and cried my heart out.

Pity food was what I needed.

Opened up a bag, took out a giant tub of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

The first one was -

"Shampoo," I sobbed.

Next it was -

"Rosemary," It felt like something was strangling my throat.

Cautiously, I tried another, knowing it was going to be-

"Cake…"

Then it was blackcurrant.

Ham.

And finally…

"Toothpaste."

SOSO

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

SOSO

* * *

A/N: Helloooooooo. 

So, this fic was just an AMAZING cough idea I had when I was listening to the song.

I think the line about 'the history books forgot about us' is refering to fanfics - they never mention Daisy and James' relationship.

The bible is -obviously - the Harry Potter series, and how it didn't mention them, 'not even once'.

Daisy also feels like she loved James first, and her sweetest downfall is referance to the Every Flavour Beans - sweets.

I tried to do a wonderbread thing with the sandwiches, I don't know if it worked.

Yeah, I'm pretty pleased with this - took a lot of editing and re-writing, and the end feels really really rushed but I can't think of a way to slow it down.

SO.

Review?

I'd love to hear what you think x


End file.
